


Dinner For Two

by nitschieh



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, indicated Johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitschieh/pseuds/nitschieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelo excuses himself to get my food but doesn't bother to quickly come back with a candle in his hands.<br/>“I almost forgot...”, he explains while lightening it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner For Two

“Dinner?“   
I look up to the man next to me.  
“Ah, yes.“  
We enter Angelo's, being greeted by him even before we really get inside.  
“Sherlock, John, hello.“  
Angelo waves us over to our usual table at the window.  
“It's quite late today.“, Angelo states.  
“Been on another case?”  
I wait for Sherlock to say anything but when he doesn't I just answer myself:  
“Yeah. Been looking for some fingerprints which unfortunately couldn't be found anywhere. That was our last track... Well, we just happened to pass by.”  
Angelo nods, then asks:  
“The usual?”  
“Yes please.”  
Angelo excuses himself to get my food but doesn't bother to quickly come back with a candle in his hands.  
“I almost forgot...”, he explains while lightening it.  
Then he adds: “We were about to close so you guys will have some privacy.”  
Before I can protest Angelo leaves again, not without showing me a wink.  
I groan exasperatedly.  
“Something wrong, John?”, Sherlock asks – obviously mentally absent.  
I just watch him for a few seconds, wonder what exactly he's hoping to find outside on the street.  
“Ah, well, nothing.”  
Sherlock nods.  
A few minutes later my food is brought I suddenly realise that I'm not exactly hungry any more so I just pick in it with my fork.  
After a while Sherlock turns around, watches me.  
When I still do everything but eat he asks me: “Okay John, what's the matter? And don't even try to deny it I can tell from your nose that something's wrong.”  
I frown, wonder what my nose has to do with this but fighting the need to actually ask it.  
I recognise the doorbell as the last other customers leave the restaurant.  
Right when I am about to tell Sherlock some stupid excuse Angelo decides to play some slow, romantic music.  
I shut my eyes, trying to control my anger. Really, I wouldn't be surprised if Angelo made the other people leave even though he's gaining his money through them.   
I learned one thing about Angelo: he would do anything to successfully play matchmaker for Sherlock and I just happen to be the person closest to him.  
When the second and third silly, romantic song play I can't hold myself back any longer, already forgot to respond to Sherlock.  
“Angelo!”, I shout through the whole restaurant – good thing the others are gone, “we're still _not_ dating!”  
I get no response.  
Even Sherlock still just sits there, looking nowhere . If anywhere then only at me.  
“You never complain.”, I state after another period of silence – except the still playing love songs.  
“I beg your pardon?”  
I blush. No, I shouldn't blush! But this thought just makes me turn even redder.  
“You never complain. About the candles, about the music, about what everyone seems to think.”  
Sherlock doesn't say anything, he just turns around again to look outside.  
Angrily I go back to my food, inwardly cursing Sherlock for being the cold person he was.  
When I look back up, though, I see Sherlock's smile reflecting in the window and I think I understand.

**Author's Note:**

> First time a drabble actually turns out to be a drabble and not a 1k word thingy.


End file.
